LILY LURVESSS PRONGS!
by LilyLOVESProngs
Summary: Then Sirius grinned. Then Sirius Black bellowed...LILY LURVESSS PRONGS! James Potter finds out Lily Evans has fallen in love with him...from no other than his faithful friend, Padfoot. ONESHOT LJ


**Author's Note: this is my first fanfic and i just wanted to say i know this isnt very good. It could have been so much better. But anyway this is just yet another version of how lily and james got together. It isnt exactly how i imagined they might get together, but i just felt like writing a short fun one shot. Dont you love those, when you cant be bothered reading a 20 chapter story, or you just dont have time to read and then you find a short cute one shot...well i do. anyway hope u enjoy. also please no mean reviews. you can tell me things that i can improve, but please no reviews like 'i hate this, i just wasted 7 minutes of my life' or something like that. thanks and enjoy!**

The Gryffindor common room was celebrating. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had lead Gryffindor to victory once again. The common room was full, the Gryffindors was absolutely overjoyed, all of them celebrating, talking with their fellow Gryffindor friends about the match. Everyone was celebrating, except a certain redhead named Lily Evans. The redheaded Gryffindor sat in the corner of the common room doing her Transfiguration essay on Animagi. She wasn't really focused on the open textbook or what she was supposed to be writing, not at all, she was staring at a certain raven haired Gryffindor seventh year by the name of James Potter. He was also the Seeker and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor's team. She didn't realise what she was doing, at the moment all she was thinking about was James Potter, his hair, his messy, incredibly sexy, jet black hair...and his beautiful hazel eyes. Just then her emerald eyes moved to his lips...his perfect pink lips, they looked really soft, then thought what it would be like to kiss those lips...the lucky bitches that had kissed him had said he was an amazing kisser. Lily Evans and James Potter kissing...just then Lily realised she never hated James...but _loved _him...really loved him...Lily and James Potter...at the back of her mind she knew she was writing something on the piece of parchment she was supposed to be writing her Transfiguration essay, she didn't know what though...and didn't really care. She continued thinking, and looking at James...being married to James would be amazing...a dream come true. Meanwhile, while the redhead daydreamed about the raven haired boy whose heart was already captured the moment he looked into her emerald eyes, a certain Sirius Black, and well known friends with James Potter spotted something.

_Yesssss_, Sirius thought, _I, Padfoot friend of Prongs has found something out that Prongs will love!_

_Evans is staring at my dear friend Prongs...I should go tell him...no, I have a better idea..._

Sirius skipped over to where Lily was sitting and spotted a piece of parchment.

_Hmm...Evans looks pretty absorbed in Prongs...yes..._

Sirius quickly grabbed the piece of parchment...he stared at the words, his eyes growing wider while read...there was hearts all around the words that were clearly written in Lily Evans' writing...

**James Potter James Potter James Potter James Potter James Potter James Potter James Potter**

**Lily Evans and James Potter kissing **

**Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Lily and James Potter**

**Lily Evans loves James Potter**

It couldn't be possible...Evans hated Prongs, but it was clearly written in Evans' writing...no one else could have written it they were all at the Quidditch match...and now they're all celebrating...

_Well, Evans has been kinder to my dear friend Prongs this year...stopped shouting at him now..._

Then Sirius grinned.

Then Sirius Black bellowed...

**LILY LURVESSSS PRONGS!**

Sirius was so loud that Lily stopped staring at James. To her horror Sirius was still bellowing at the stop of his lungs...

**LILY EVANS LURVESSSSS JAMES POTTERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!**

Lily froze.

Sirius started waving a piece of parchment in the air.

Lily turned scarlet.

**Prongs, mate CONGRATLATIONS! SHE LOVES YOUUUUUUU! **, Sirius screamed.

That seemed to wake Lily up. She marched up to Sirius, who was showing James the parchment, and ripped the parchment from Sirius' hands. She stared the parchment, frozen, unbelieving. Then Sirius moved away. James and Lily stared at each other...their eyes met. Then her eyes went to his lips again...she still wanted to kiss him...

Then to Gryffindor common room's shock, Lily Evans jumped on James Potter and kissed him firmly on the lips. James shocked, stayed frozen. Then he realised Lily was kissing him, something he'd dreamt of since first year. He quickly started kissing back. It was everything Lily and James had dreamt of. His lips seemed to _belong_ with Lily's, moving with passion and love. Lily's hands went James' messy hair, James' hands went to Lily's waist, their lips glued to each others. Then finally, in need of breathe they pulled away. Still close to James , not noticing the shocked common room, Lily whispered, " I love you, James" and then James hugged her and whispered back, "I love you too Lily".

After a second or two, Sirius let out a whistle and Remus Lupin shouted out, "FINALLY!"

But James Potter and Lily Evans did not notice this and holding hands,walked up to James' dorm and lay peacefully together, drowning in love, just joyful to be with each other at last.

**author's note: hope you enjoyed! and please review!**


End file.
